


The Kyber Slipper

by terapid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Reylo - Freeform, garden sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terapid/pseuds/terapid
Summary: What if Kylo Ren never captured Rey on Takodana?The last Prince of Alderaan has his sights set on a mysterious girl named, Rey. After dancing together at the First Order Ball, it becomes clear that a special Bond has formed. Will the Force give them a happily-ever-after, or just a one night stand?





	1. Chapter 1

Rey looked out across the seemingly endless gardens and sighed heavily. Decorating the lawns were a variety of beautiful hedges, trees and flower arrangements—plant life from every First Order system was represented. The evening air was refreshing and pleasantly quiet, but Rey knew it wouldn't be like this for long.

She needed to move—to make her escape. It was only a matter of time before someone spotted her.

Closing her eyes, the beautiful woman in the elegant blue gown concentrated on her training. The muffled music coming from the grand ballroom faded away. A slight breeze ruffled through Rey's immaculate hair and curvy tendrils, but she quickly blocked that distraction out as well.

Picturing the gardens from above, the layout of the base began to take shape. Breathing in and out, Rey smiled. Learning to trust her feelings had paid off. A stone pathway leading out of the garden mazes called to her; pulling the girl in the right direction.

She just needed to make her exit before-

"There you are," came a commanding voice from behind.

_Kriff_. Rey opened her eyes but didn't move a muscle. She immediately recognized the man's voice. Of course, _he_ would be the one to track her down.

"You had me worried, _Rey_ ," confessed the Prince of Alderaan. "I've been searching everywhere for you." He spoke softly and had managed to move down the terrace staircase in absolute silence.

Rey swallowed hard, keeping her back to the Prince. Deep down, she was hoping to catch one last glimpse of the man. He was tall and well built, with striking features. He had dark hair that never had a strand out of place. But it was his piercing gaze that had caught her attention earlier in the evening. This man was dangerous, _for so many reasons._

"I've been right here," she replied.

"Must be cold," the Prince continued, moving close enough to smell the illusive girl. _A hint of lavender_ , he mused in approval. That was his favorite fragrance, reminding him of the flower patches on Naboo.

Rey heard a slight ruffling behind her. The Prince removed his jacket and without saying a word, wrapped it around the girl's shoulders. Instantly, she felt warm… and _safe_. But the latter was an illusion.

"Thank you. Were you afraid I would leave without saying goodbye?" Rey asked, finally looking up at the handsome man in black and red. The Prince was striking in his ceremonial dress uniform; a design which perfectly married royalty and military service. He stood out from the other guests in attendance and certainly caught her eye earlier in the evening.

Rey didn't have time for this conversation, but running away right now would look too suspicious. Deep down, part of her wanted the evening to go on—just a little bit longer.

"I don't fear much in this life," the Prince answered, drinking in the details of Rey's face. He could lose himself in those freckles. "But I would turn this galaxy inside out if it meant finding you again. If only to give you a good night kiss."

Lowering her gaze, Rey blushed. The young woman's nerves were getting the better of her. Rey couldn't help it, but everything about this man left butterflies in her stomach. She nibbled on her bottom lip, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

_This wasn't suppose to happen,_ she reminded herself.

"Doubt me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I believe you," Rey agreed. There was an undeniable attraction between the pair, which left Rey feeling tense all over. She needed to say something to gain distance from this subject.

"You move surprisingly well on the dance floor."

The Prince laughed, "Do I? You're too kind. Dance lessons were part of my education as a child. A long time ago, I was groomed for a life in politics. But plans were altered and I was sent far away... _to receive a very different education_."

Rey wasn't sure how to respond. She swallowed hard, setting her gaze to the gardens again.

"Stars, you're beautiful," he continued, leaning against the balustrade so that he could have a better look at the girl. "That necklace matches your sparkling eyes."

Rey wanted to thank him for the compliment but she lost her voice for a second.

The Prince fell silent, trying once again to peer into Rey's thoughts. The girl was proving difficult to read, which merely added to her mystique. On his first impression, Rey had a humble and almost naive disposition. But he knew better by now; there must be something special about this girl.

"Did I do or say something to scare you off?" he asked, watching her facial cues very carefully. "Perhaps you overheard a talkative guest at the party… and they said something startling? Something to make you leave the ballroom?"

Once again, the handsome Prince was fishing for information. He was looking for a very specific answer and _she knew it_.

"Startling? Like what, _my Prince_?" Rey asked coyly.

"My true identity," he replied flatly, dropping what had been a gentle tone until that point. The powerfully built man studied her expression. There must be a way to read the girl, to glean an answer either way.

"You're the Prince of Alderaan, are you not?"

"I am," he replied, taking a step closer and leaning over the young woman. "But I am... _so much more_. And I haven't used that title in _many_ years."

Rey held his intense stare. She placed a hand on his sculpted chest, but wasn't trying to stop the Prince or push him away. The young woman couldn't explain how or why, but the pair had an immediate connection. A Bond had seemed to form out on that dancefloor.

"What is this feeling between us?" Rey asked, suddenly finding herself out of breath. "When we were dancing it felt like we were the only two people in the entire galaxy."

"I'll get to that," the Prince growled. "I will answer any question you have. I will always tell you the truth—but first I need to _know_."

The Prince lifted Rey's hand into his and began massaging her palm and fingers with his thumb.

"Know?" Rey gasped, trying her best to control her breathing. What the hell was happening to her?

"Did you discover who I am?" the raven haired man asked, curling his lips. "You're an intelligent girl, Rey. I'm enchanted by you. If it helps... you have nothing to _fear_."

"Please stop that," Rey said, looking down at her hand in his. The way he was kneading her palm and fingers wasn't innocent at all. It left her feeling weak in the knees. The Prince was pushing all the right buttons.

This couldn't be happening—no way would Rey allow herself to be seduced.

"Stop what?" Kylo hissed, leaning even closer. His full lips were tantalizing in the starlight.

"If I were to run away… right now..." Rey started, her voice shaking, "would you let me leave?"

"You're afraid of me," the Prince stated, cupping her hand and placing it against his heartbeat. He looked deeply concerned. "You will never need to fear me, Rey."

"I'm not scared," she declared, lifting her chin in defiance.

"Your pulse is racing. I know that you don't want to run away," he said, shaking his head a little. The girl was hardly in a position to argue. She couldn't bear to remove her hand from his chest.

"Do you know who I am?" the Prince asked once more, pressing into their blossoming connection.

Rey opened her mouth to answer but began breathing heavily instead. Her body was responding to his low voice and piercing gaze. The dark prince was right; she didn't want to run. If Rey left now, she wouldn't know what this attraction was.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too," he soothed.

"You're… you're _Kylo Ren_ ," Rey said, finally admitting what she had known for some time now.

The First Knight grinned in approval; this girl was special indeed. "That doesn't frighten you?"

"N-no," Rey answered, praying to the Maker that she sounded convincing. "Why do you keep asking me?"

"Most people are. But then again, I usually wear a mask. And because… I know you're not an ambassador or representative from Dantooine. Don't worry, Rey. That can be our little secret. Now, when did you discover my identity?"

"I figured it out at the end of our dance. Guests… were concerned for my safety. There were whispers. But I didn't care. I didn't want or plan to leave. It wasn't until your generals asked to have a word."

Kylo Ren looked Rey up and down, a small smile creeping across his lips. She wasn't refuting his claim about her own identity. The Knight had suspected she was putting on airs. Rey was likely a reporter trying to make a name for herself; or she was a spy for the Resistance. And yet… she wasn't afraid of him. _She was just playing hard to get._

"You won't have me arrested, then?" Rey asked, leaning closer to the tall man. She looked down and let her forehead rest against his chest. The physical contact felt right and natural.

"I've traveled across the galaxy and been to hundreds of worlds; from Byss to Kinooine. _Never_ … never before has someone captivated me like you have. You're a beautiful mystery Rey, and I've been under you're spell all evening," Kylo Ren professed, placing his thumb on the girl's chin. He wanted her to look him in the eyes; he needed her to see the sincerity in his face.

Rey's heart was pounding so hard, that she could feel it in her eardrums.

"I bet you say that to all the pretty girls," Rey scoffed, trying one last time to restore her defenses. How the hell could this handsome prince be Kylo Ren? The stories that she had been told… and all of the preparation for this evening… it was all woefully insufficient.

She didn't have an answer for the charming man in the red and black officer's uniform.

"I don't have time for pretty girls. The galaxy is in disarray and needs a steady hand to guide it; someone who can restore peace once and for all. But I would make plenty of time for you, Rey. I'd move the heavens to make you a priority," the First Knight swore, licking his bottom lip.

Before Rey could respond, his lips were pressing into hers. The kiss was surprising and softer than she ever could have imagined. Rey closed her eyes and any protests she had were swallowed into the Darksider's mouth. Her arms and hands seemed to have a mind of their own, as she pulled on his neck, bringing Kylo closer. Her fingers traveled upward next and lost themselves in his thick mane.

The kiss deepened and Rey moaned with a fierce need. She was starving for more; hungry to explore his mouth. This was a different kind of appetite and the only thing that could sate her was more of the same. As if reading her thoughts, Kylo lifted the girl up with ease, trapping the beauty against his chest. Rey's elegant dress ruffled as the layers of her skirts wrapped around his hard body.

What started as a spark had quickly ignited into a wildfire. A powerful connection was beginning to form between the pair. Their lives would never be the same and in the back of Rey's mind, she understood as much.

Gasping for air, the young woman pulled back, keeping her arms wrapped around the Prince's neck. Kylo Ren leaned his forehead against hers, out of breath as well. Touching like this was euphoric and nothing needed to be said. After a beat, Rey chuckled and nodded. Kylo pounced, looking to capture her lips once more.

From the direction of the ballroom came some loud, indistinct shouting. The Dark Prince didn't seem to notice the commotion, but Rey did. She managed to pull away after a short peck on the lips.

"Someone is coming," Rey panted.

Growling in disappointment, Kylo looked like he could strangle the stormtroopers yelling in the distance. Why the hell were they causing a scene around the ballroom anyway?

"Take me through the gardens," Rey breathed, pressing her index finger against the Dark Warrior's lips. "Please. Far from prying eyes. I don't want anyone to see what happens next."

Kylo grunted, sounding deeply frustrated. He breathed in and out, doing his best to regain his composure. Moving into the gardens was a better idea; they could have all evening out there.

"As you wish," he stated.

With that, Kylo Ren hooked Rey's arm in his. He led them through the hedge maze, leaving the festivities far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving deeper in the gardens, Kylo Ren gave Rey an impromptu tour. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl and was beginning to wonder if their moment had been spoiled. The Dark Knight would crush the stormtroopers responsible for the interruption. At the moment, the thought did little to comfort him.

"This planet was once covered entirely in snow and ice," Kylo Ren said, keeping his fervent gaze on Rey. She was far prettier than anything in this garden. He needed to make a point of telling her that. "We had to adjust the axis to achieve more hospitable weather. The garden and grand ballroom were non-existent—constructed entirely for this event."

"I wondered as much," Rey replied, letting her fingers trace the leaves while they walked past a unique set of ferns. She didn't recognize the species, but the blue and green leaves were lovely. "Planting flowers on a First Order battlestation may not be sending the message that you think it does."

Kylo fell silent for a beat, simply enjoying the company. He was eager to listen to the girl, even if she was trying to protect herself. Rey was making little comments like that one, as if trying to pick a fight. But he knew the truth. She didn't want to argue; she'd rather be in his arms again.

"It must be difficult to live on a place that's frigid most of the time; void of any natural wildlife. I don't think I could stay on a world so bleak; a planet that was designed to end others."

"Ah," Kylo nodded, as if a suspicion had finally been confirmed. "You had friends on the Hosnian system."

"That has nothing to do with it," Rey snapped, turning and facing Kylo Ren at last. The young woman placed her hand on his shirt, letting her fingers ghost down his midsection. She wanted to keep a foot between them, or perhaps sneak in a chance to touch him again. "The First Order can't justify their actions. You claim to be fighting for peace yet all you've done is destroy. The party, the ballroom and manicured gardens don't change a damn thing. Did you expect to sweep your crimes under the rug after a single evening?"

"Of course not. This public relations stunt wasn't my idea," Kylo said truthfully. "Though it appears to have achieved the desired results."

Rey snapped her brows together, "Every delegate and good will ambassador that showed up did so because you're holding a planet killing gun to their heads."

Kylo sighed, "Let's not fight, Rey. My protests over this superweapon were voiced long ago. The _Death Star_ was disastrous for the Empire, causing one headache after another. Constructing a bigger weapon was only going to accomplish more of the same."

"You stood by and did nothing. You allowed _Starkiller Base_ to end the lives of _billions_ ," Rey accused, turning on the Darksider. She never intended on confronting Kylo Ren this evening. It wasn't part of the plan anyway—yet here they stood.

Annoyed, Kylo clicked his tongue and turned away from the frustrating girl. This wasn't going as well as he had hoped. Rey had ties to the Resistance; he was certain of it now.

"Kylo Ren," Rey huffed, getting in the powerful man's face. She grabbed a hold of his expensive silk shirt, giving it a tug. For some reason, Rey needed him to _really_ listen. Maybe it was their connection—which seemed to strengthen, even as they were fighting. Or maybe she needed to see an ounce of remorse, no matter how small.

Kylo Ren groaned and shook his head. This made the young woman bare her teeth.

"You had the power to stop a massacre and _you did nothing_ ," Rey snapped, releasing the fabric with a shove.

The Dark Warrior grabbed Rey by the arms, holding her still. They were both agitated and breathing heavily.

"No. I will not let you push me away,' Kylo sneered. "I can feel your anger and it's misplaced. You're upset with yourself because of the attraction we share," he hissed. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Rey looked away in defiance. He wasn't wrong, but she couldn't give in again.

"Tell me I'm wrong, _spy_ ," Kylo Ren growled. Rey's eyes widened.

"What will General Organa say when she finds out that your little mission failed? Her best agent made it all the way to _Starkiller Base_ , only to fall for the most dangerous man in the galaxy."

"You're a monster," Rey whined.

" _I am_ … and yet you won't push me away."

Without warning, Kylo Ren scooped the beautiful girl into his arms. He headed for a soft mound of grass, under a freshly planted pear tree. She should fight him; kick and struggle. But instead Rey stared into his smouldering eyes, matching the intensity present with her own.

"Evidence of your arousal is dripping down your inner thighs," he stated, a sly grin forming across his lips. "You're praying that I won't notice, but... it's made me so _hard_. You must be very wet because it's having an effect on me."

"I… I'm not," Rey lied. _Fuck._

Dropping to a knee, the First Knight was careful in laying Rey down on the grass below. Taking a moment, Kylo Ren admired the young woman in the moonlight. What a perfect night for this.

* * *

"You think because you're a _Prince_ , that you can have whatever you want," Rey snapped.

Kylo Ren leaned down and planted a kiss along her pulse. Rey rolled her head to the side, letting a faint sigh escape her parted lips.

"I can take whatever I want," he replied, looking over her beautiful form with confidence.

Proving his point, Kylo gestured to the tree branches above. Rey opened her hooded eyes, hearing some rustling in the leaves. She watched in admiration, while Kylo Ren used his abilities to pluck a juicy pear and float it into his waiting grasp.

Kylo held the delicious looking fruit to his lips for a moment and smirked. Rey felt like she was being teased, having to sit back and watch the Dark Warrior take a slow bite. Juice spilled onto his full lips, making them glisten and look inviting.

Rey's mouth watered. Growing impatient, she sat up and pulled the Prince against her chest. Kylo Ren mumbled in surprise, but was quickly silenced by her lips. Rey moaned and devoured all the juices that she could. She licked his lips and savored the taste, swallowing the sweet mixture of flavors.

The Prince groaned in delight as Rey pulled on his dark locks. She seemed to be reading his every thought and desire; _she must be._

Kylo Ren wrapped his arm around Rey, pulling her in for a long, slow kiss. The First Knight carefully lowered her onto the grass again. Rey swirled her tongue around his, enjoying the muffled sounds he made.

"Mmm," Kylo groaned, before rolling his lips over hers. Taking control, he collected both of Rey's wrists in his left hand. The Dark Warrior forced her hands above her head—pinning Rey's closed fists against the soft blades of grass.

Finally pulling away for air, Rey gasped. She panted heavily, resting her forehead on the inside of her right arm. Kylo Ren was in charge _and she liked it_. She liked giving in to the Dark Prince and it made her head swim.

" _Maker_ ," Rey panted, feeling his lips on her neck again. He crushed and nipped with each contact, looking to mark her freckled skin. Rey repeated the phrase like a mantra, urging the Knight to continue.

Kylo Ren kissed and nipped along her exposed neck, eliciting soft moans from the girl. Her pleas were music to his ears and perhaps the sweetest thing he had ever heard. Moving his teeth along her jawline, his free hand traveled down Rey's. He wanted her out of that blasted dress, but first he needed confirmation of something.

"Please," Rey begged, squirming underneath his wandering hand.

Returning his lips to hers, Kylo sensed what the girl needed.

It felt like ages since she tasted his mouth. Rey mewled in delight, swirling her tongue around his.

"Yes," Kylo hissed, moving his hand south again. He followed the contours of her flat stomach and dress, admiring the texture with his fingers. The dress began to bunch in a way that wasn't so innocent.

Kylo exposed more of Rey's legs, starting with her knees. The cool air made her tanned skin pebble. Crushing his lips against hers, Kylo's index finger ghosted over the slight curve of her inner thigh. Rey moaned in approval, as her skirt inched higher and higher.

Beginning to tremble all over, Rey whimpered. She knew that his skillful hands wouldn't stop there. She barely managed to pry her lips away, wondering what was taking him so long.

"What are you—" Rey breathed, before calling out into the night sky. A sudden wave of pleasure ripped across her core. She rubbed her thighs together, in desperate need of some friction.

Grinning devilishly, Kylo Ren had focused his abilities on a single point. His index finger pressed into the gown and continued into her flesh. His touch was skillful and intimate, just several inches above her sex. Something warm and resonanting struck Rey's core, sending trails of fire across her senses.

Kylo Ren was certain that he had Rey. They belonged together.

"Kylo?" Rey gasped, looking at him in confusion. The Dark Warrior sent another knee buckling ripple across her senses again, making Rey cry his name. This time, her hands wiggled free and immediately found Kylo's thick mane. She pulled on his locks hard, urging him to continue.

How did he have this power? Rey's mind went blank, letting the question slip away. She felt too good to care.

"I can show you the ways of the Force," he purred, slipping his hand underneath Rey's bunched up dress. He clutched her inner thigh with such confidence, moving closer to her sex. The callouses on his palms and pads made her quiver in anticipation.

Just as he suspected, Rey was dripping wet.

"You're so ready for me," he cooed.

"N-no," Rey rasped, wrapping her legs around his waist. On instinct, she pulled his body closer. Her eyes widened in shock, feeling Kylo Ren's massive girth for the first time. His cock stretched his zipper to it's breaking point. He must be the most well-endowed man in the entire galaxy.

"Oh… _Force_ ," she sobbed.

"You're soaking wet, spy," Kylo teased. "Tell me to stop, you little Resistance slut. Tell me to stop and I will set you free. Otherwise, I'm taking you right here. You need to be fucked by a real man."

"Fuck you, Kylo Ren," Rey panted, running her fingernails into the Darksider's scalp. "I bet you'll break long before I do. Apologizing because my tight cunt was too much for you."

Kylo's eyes darkened.

Rey giggled, but her laughter quickly faded away. Kylo Ren extended his middle and ring fingers, pressing against the young woman's sensitive bundle. Rey's eyes rolled back into her head, as he started circling her clit. Fuck, it was just the way that she liked it. Hitting the right pace and pressure, Kylo licked his lips.

"I will bury my lips and mouth into your cunt before the night is over," Kylo teased.

"Oh?" Rey shuddered and rolled her hips.

"Breaking you will be easy," Kylo growled, using his free hand to pull across her neckline. The Knight was arrogant and determined to keep his word. Rey's right breast was quickly exposed to the cool air. He caught her pebbled nipple a second later, sucking it hard against his teeth.

"Maker," Rey cried, holding his head in place. She was done protesting. Her allegiances were on hiatus.

The Dark Knight continued his oral assault, exposing her left breast after a few minutes. He latched on, making sure to bite and nibble just like he had on the right. Rey moaned incoherently. She had been rocking her hips in a figure-eight pattern, trying to coax Kylo Ren into fucking her. The thick digits circling her clit had felt incredible, but she needed more.

Rey was rewarded when his slippery fingers finally ventured to her sex. Kylo and Rey inhaled in unison, as his large fingers pushed into her tight channel. Gasping and crying out, Rey rolled her hips again—pulling his fingers even deeper.

"Rey, you're so soft… and gorgeous," the Prince husked, looking over her sex. "You feel incredible," he added, flexing his fingers in a bit.

Blushing deeply, Rey arched her back and whimpered in response.

Hissing in triumph, Kylo brushed his thumb over Rey's clit. He continued finger fucking the girl while mimicking the same circular motion with his thumb. The Resistance spy would never want to leave his side; not after tonight. He fucked Rey harder, enjoying the sounds of her wet pussy.

It was all beginning to be too much for the girl, but she couldn't cum yet. He wouldn't allow it. All he could think about was how nice it would feel… to free his cock and fuck her properly.

"I think you're finally ready for me, little spy. I want you to suck my cock. Make it nice and slick for your tight little cunt. Use those flirty lips and delicious tongue."

"I… I oh," Rey stumbled, having a hard time comprehending what he was saying. The girl had never sucked a cock before, much less the largest one in the kriffing galaxy.

"I'm not asking," Kylo grunted, finally pulling down his pants enough to free his throbbing member. He sighed in relief, bringing his cock to Rey's lips.

Rey looked blurry eyed and confused until something changed. Suddenly, the young woman knew what to do. She knew exactly how Kylo Ren liked to be handled and sucked. She wrapped her fingers around his base and extended her tongue. Acting on instinct, Rey licked and traced along the bulging veins of his shaft.

"Ahh," Kylo grunted, grabbing a fistful of her hair. "Kriff."

Teasing with her tongue, Rey made it all the way to the Darksider's sensitive tip. She then lowered her lips around his shaft, creating a tight seal. With a slow bob of her head, Rey swallowed as much of his cock as her mouth would allow.

"R-Rey," he whined, undoing strands of her perfect hair.

She hummed against his shaft. The First Knight's pleas went in one ear and out the other. Rey was too focused. Her head started bobbing up and down, finding a reckless rhythm. She was only suppose to get his dick wet, but she found herself wanting more than that. Rey slurped hard, twisting her head with each pump.

Kylo Ren called out again, starting to lose control. He wanted to fuck the spy silly, but she was doing such a good job. An amazing job, in fact. She was growing bolder with each plunge, realizing how much power she had over the Darksider's body.

Her teeth came down, lightly gliding over Kylo Ren's shaft. Rey took care, knowing full well what the added pressure would do to him.

The Dark Knight groaned "Rey," so close to his own release. The little minx must be reading his mind, but he didn't care.

"Rey, fuck," he cursed and started to tense up. His toes were curling, digging into his polished shoes. A few more passes and he would explode into her mouth. Kylo tried his best to warn her, but the girl didn't show signs of slowing.

"I know… _you're close_ ," Rey teased, after letting his length spill from her mouth. "That's why I should stop."

"Wha… what?" Kylo asked, feeling like the entire damn planet was spinning. "What the hell, Rey? Rey!" He was yelling now, breathing heavily.

"Mmm, I want you to fuck me… sweet Prince," Rey breathed, resting her chin against his sensitive tip. A devilish smile played across the girl's lips.

Kylo Ren looked beyond frustrated, turning red in the cheeks. This was in sharp contrast to his alabaster skin. The Darksider pounced on Rey, falling to the soft grass with her. Using his broad shoulders and strong back, Kylo braced their fall. Rey couldn't help but giggle in excitement, biting the Knight's ear as they rolled around.

Ending on top, Kylo pinned Rey beneath him.

"Damn, you're the prettiest thing in this galaxy… and the next," he whispered.

Rey wrapped her legs around him again, letting the Darksider know exactly what she wanted. Kylo Ren growled, pushing down his slacks until he could kick them off. Rey's breathing became ragged as she felt the Prince push her dress up once more.

"Maker," she sighed, feeling his length pressing into the inside of her thigh. "Please, do it already."

"So impatient," Kylo hissed. Taking his massive length in hand, the Knight ran his head along her slick folds.

Rey moaned and thrashed about, sinking further into the grass. "Please," she begged.

"Please what? Say my name, spy…. and ask me to fuck you."

"I need this," Rey sobbed, biting her bottom lip hard. "Please fuck me, Kylo Ren."

"That wasn't so difficult, was it?" he asked arrogantly. Kylo pushed his cock between her folds, proceeding nice and slow. He wanted to savor the experience... at least for the first half-hour. His bulbous head pressed into her entrance, starting to make its way in.

Rey gasped, "Ah... oh maker… we're not alone. We're not alone!" She was yelling now, but not in pleasure.

"What?" Kylo snapped. It was then that he felt a disturbance in the Force. Boots were on the ground. Stormtroopers were close, searching the garden mazes for some blasted reason.

"No… No!" he shouted. The Dark Knight withdrew from Rey, denied the chance to enter her. Kylo was irate. He used his body to shield the half-naked young woman.

The footsteps were getting closer. Stormtroopers closed in from all sides, taking different paths in the hedge maze. The armor they wore was clunky and loud, giving away their position. Small plants were being knocked over and trampled by the soldiers.

Kylo Ren glowered. He and Rey wouldn't be alone for long.

* * *

"Heads will roll for this," Kylo Ren promised. Getting to his feet, the First Knight rolled up his sleeves. He didn't care if doing this ruined the expensive shirt.

Rey didn't answer him. Moving quickly she pulled up on her bodice, slipping her breasts back into place. She handled all the bunched up skirts next, pushing the dress back down around her legs again.

"Don't you dare move," Kylo commanded, turning back to look at Rey for a second. He wiped his mouth, trying his very best not to frighten the girl. "Bad things are about to happen, sweetheart. Close your eyes… do this for me."

Rey wasn't some fragile thing, though she was growing concerned about the First Knight's behavior. His anger… _she could feel it._ The sensation was sobering. Rey had to pinch herself to make sure that this wasn't some sort of twisted dream. Her body was on fire, but the consequences of this evening came sharply into focus.

What the hell had she almost done with Kylo Ren?

Kylo barely had enough time to yank his pants back on and tuck in his shirt. Three stormtroopers came around the corner, running shoulder to shoulder. Kylo Ren narrowed his gaze, spotting the subordinates before they saw him lurking in the shadows.

Opening his hand, Kylo Ren summoned the Force and raised the insolent stormtroopers. The men lifted high in the air, kicking and pleading for help. He ignored their cries, increasing the crushing strength of his Force Choke.

Rey watched in horror, as the life was strangled out of the soldiers. She collected herself and crawled up to her feet. _This right here… this was the real Kylo Ren._ The man she had fallen for… the Prince… _he was a lie_.

Seconds later, additional stormtroopers arrived. They took an alternate route through the hedge maze, sliding to a stop in front of Kylo Ren. The group realized that they had stumbled upon a scene that was none of their business—but it was already too late. Kylo applied the Force to them as well, sending the reinforcements to their knees.

"Why… why are you bucketheads here?" Kylo sneered.

No one was able to generate an answer. They were all being choked to death, but Kylo Ren couldn't see that. Then—as if to answer his question—sirens began sounding across _Starkiller Base._

The Darksider released the stormtroopers, letting them fall to the ground. He looked toward the base, wondering why they would sound the alarm. Could the Resistance had chosen this very moment to attack? It didn't seem likely.

First Order operatives came running around the corner next, relieved that they had found the First Knight.

"He's over here," Captain Mitaka waved. Out of breath, the officer pushed his way past two juvenile ferns.

Kylo Ren couldn't believe his luck.

"Sir," Mitaka started, but he was quickly silenced. The Force brought him to his knees.

"This is the last interruption, Captain," Kylo Ren gritted out. "Make it fast or I will snap your neck."

"There's been a break-in," Mitaka choked, pulling on his collar. Struggling against the Knight's hold was a natural response, but it usually made things worse. " _Agh_ —Data Archives."

"What data did the thieves steal?" Kylo hissed, curling his upper lip. The responsible parties wouldn't get far.

"Schematics for... _Starkiller Base_ ," Mitaka stuttered, before finally being released. He fell to the ground, barely stopping his face from hitting the stone pathway.

Kylo Ren's eyes opened wide. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He whipped around to look for Rey, but she was gone. The only thing on the patch of grass was the indentation of their bodies.

"No… no," he said in disbelief, quickly beginning to piece everything together. Rey was gone… the spy was gone. She had the schematics for _Starkiller Base._ How could he be so kriffing _blind_?

"Alert Captain Phasma. Have my command shuttle meet me at the southern edge of the gardens," he ordered. "She must have a ship nearby; raise the shields. Nothing gets off world."

Kylo Ren reached behind his back and extracted his hand crafted lightsaber. The Dark Warrior took off on a sprint, determined to retrieve the plans—and the girl.

"Yes, sir," Mitaka wheezed, rubbing his sore throat. The First Knight didn't wait around for an answer; he had already disappeared into the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stay back," Rey warned, getting on top of the southern balustrade. She looked down and immediately regretted her decision in doing so. The young woman stood on the edge of an abyss. A gust of wind roared from the canyon walls below, nearly pulling her in. Out of room, Rey's options were limited. The river was too far down and she would never survive the fall.

Rey couldn't allow herself to be taken into Kylo Ren's custody either. That too, was a _fall_ that she wouldn't survive.

"There's nowhere to run, sweetheart. It's just us now," Kylo panted. The girl was fast and resourceful, he had to give her credit for that. "Rey, think about this… our connection is _special_."

"You're trying to trick me, Kylo Ren. It almost worked... but gaining some distance has given me time to reflect," she yelled.

"This isn't a trick; the Bond we have is real. I can show you that it is. Rey… I can show you the ways of the Force. There's power hiding inside of you; it's raw and beautiful. Stay here with me. I will train you to wield that power."

Rey shook her head. "I can't," she whispered. "I won't."

In the distance, came the faint roar of engines.

Kylo Ren smiled, believing it to be the command shuttle. He extended his hand once more, "Please. I won't let you jump, Rey. I've only just found you."

The young woman shook her head and swallowed hard. The wind swept through her hair and covered her face, but she still managed a clear response.

"I never said anything about _jumping_."

_The Millennium Falcon_ rose from the canyon, missing Rey by a matter of feet. Chewbacca roared from the co-pilot's chair. Staring directly at Kylo Ren, was Han Solo. He didn't blink or say anything, turning the rusty ship 180 degrees.

"Han Solo," Kylo Ren hissed, pressing the ignition on his lightsaber. With a fiery double-crack, his crossguard roared to life. How could he have missed the signs? His father would not be escaping; neither would the girl.

"I'm sorry," Rey mouthed, as the ramp lowered. From the Darksider's reaction, he understood what she was saying.

"You're not leaving me," Kylo shouted over the roar of the engines. He stalked towards Rey, intending on slinging the girl over his shoulder if it came down to that. Anyone in _the Falcon_ would be cut down if they interfered.

"Stop," Rey yelled, reaching back for the pneumatic arms on the ramp. "Kylo… please," she warned again.

The First Knight didn't listen. His dark mane looked wild, blowing everywhere from the engine exhaust. Kylo Ren was too determined. How dare the Resistance try to steal this girl from him?

"Stop!" Rey shouted again, extending her palm.

Taking a deep breath, Rey recalled her training. Like an extension of herself, the Force erupted from her hand. Kylo felt the Force Push explode across his chest. The Darksider went tumbling backward, dropping his lightsaber and landing on his back.

Rey's eyes widened in shock. She had to fight the overwhelming urge to rush to Kylo Ren's aide.

From inside the ship, Chewie roared. It was time to leave; a TIE squadron had been deployed and _the Falcon_ didn't have long to make their escape.

For some reason, Rey felt numb. She couldn't go in yet, choosing to watch for a few anxious seconds. The Dark Knight started to move, sitting up at the waist. Relieved, Rey turned on a dime and raced up the ramp. She stumbled toward the top, but Chewbacca caught her. Everything happened so fast and in the process of being pulled on board, one of the rare Kyber crystal slippers she had been wearing came right off.

Kylo Ren grabbed the back of his head and grimaced. He saw the crystal slipper come tumbling down _the Falcon's_ ramp. It bounced along the cobblestone and landed a few feet away from his foot. The ramp closed.

The Dark Warrior and the young Jedi barely caught one last glimpse of each other.

"Kriff," Rey cursed, as the ramp locked into place. She immediately felt like a hole had been punched through her chest. Kylo Ren's eyes had looked so... _sad_. The heavy sensation of loss almost made her double over in pain.

Chewie roared in concern, wondering if the girl had been hurt. He looked at the state of her hair and gown. She was a bit of a mess, looking like she had been fighting.

"I'm fine," Rey said, dabbing at the corner of her eye. She sniffled and then forced a smile, removing the necklace containing the stolen data. Inspecting the shiny jewel gave her a chance to regain her composure. Rey could only hope that a weakness for _Starkiller_ could be discovered. Retrieving the schematics had been very costly.

"Leia trusted me with those Kyber slippers. I'm just... upset that I left one behind."

The Wookiee nodded and purred, content with the girl's answer. He was relieved that Rey was back on board, safe and sound. Her mission was a success. Chewie headed back to the cockpit, having no idea that the young Jedi was heartbroken.

_The Falcon_ approached _Starkiller's_ shields and made the jump to hyperspace. In a flash, the Resistance vessel disappeared from First Order scanners.

* * *

The Command Shuttle came in for a landing, setting down near the dark silhouette of Kylo Ren.

He barely seemed to notice the arrival of his ship, even as it kicked up dust and shook the leaves of every fern nearby. Kylo Ren sat on the balustrade, holding the Kyber slipper in his hands.

"The girl… the girl I've heard so much about," he repeated, staring into the cloudy crystals.

Kylo Ren had given up on finding her. She was a rumor from an old report. A girl fleeing Jakku with a traitor and a droid. The Dark Knight nearly captured her and the BB unit on Takodana, but the Resistance arrived in full force. He would have another shot, or so he believed.

The Command Shuttle lowered its ramp, exhausting billowing steam in doing so. Phasma came walking down and addressed her superior, but Kylo Ren was lost in thought. He didn't acknowledge her right away.

Rey was right here; the girl he had been searching for. She had received training, delivering a blow to his chest. Just thinking about her Force Push made the Knight rub the throbbing area. It was apropos that she centered her strike there, right where his heart was. Perhaps Rey was trying to tell him something on a subconscious level.

"Sir, General Hux would like you to return to the party," Phasma said evenly.

The trusty captain had to relay the message, but even as she spoke, Kylo noted that Phasma was already wearing her customary chrome armor. She knew the First Knight too well, anticipating what his answer would be. Kylo Ren had asked for his ship, mask and cloak. That meant they were going into battle, regardless of General Hux's orders.

"He believes that your presence will calm the guests," Phasma continued, reciting the final part of the message.

Thirty minutes prior, stormtroopers interrupted the First Order ball—looking to catch a thief. By that time, Kylo Ren had already found Rey admiring the gardens. The guests and delegates at the ball were alarmed by the stormtrooper's arrival, which was putting it conservatively. The evening had turned into a disaster on many levels.

"My presence calms no one," Kylo Ren sneered.

He gripped the Kyber slipper tighter while considering his next move. The slipper caught Phasma's eye, as she had never seen anything quite like it before.

"It's made out of decommissioned Kyber crystals," Kylo stated, reading her thoughts. "After the empire fell, tons of exhausted Kyber crystals were recovered. The Death Star was powered by their energy—and there was plenty of waste after the conversion process. So these cloudy scraps were recycled into jewelry and in a rare case, crystal slippers. This pair… belonged to the Princess who led the Rebel Alliance."

"Sir?" Phasma asked, cocking her head ever so slightly. She was concerned. It wasn't like the First Knight to talk excessively or reminisce. "Shall I relay a message to Hux before we leave?"

Kylo Ren stormed up the Command Shuttle, keeping the slipper close to his chest.

"I am no _Prince_. If Hux needs a reminder, I will carve my true name into his chest. The Resistance stole something that belongs to me, Captain. Help me get her back."

"The plans," Phasma nodded, following after the First Knight. At the top of the ramp, she hit the release to close the ramp. "Of course, Sir."

Kylo Ren didn't feel the need to correct her. He started to strip out of his dress uniform, ditching the red sash first. At this point, he didn't care if the captain or flight crew saw him naked. Wearing the clothes of a Knight would bring Kylo some relief; it always had.

Phasma hurried to rejoin the flight crew, giving the Darksider some privacy. The Command Shuttle took off a moment later and hurried for outer space.

Wearing black again, Kylo Ren eyed his mask. The homage to his grandfather was the final missing piece. Grabbing the mask, Kylo Ren stared into the dark visor. The tactic helped to reset his focus after a long day of intense battles. But staring into it right now didn't seem to be working.

His thoughts drifted to Rey; the way she giggled in his ear and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Dropping the mask from his fingertips, it landed on the bench—right next to the slipper.

Maybe he would have more luck with the Kyber crystal that she left behind. Kylo Ren picked up the slipper and concentrated on its curves.

Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Rey."

He repeated the girl's name again, saying it much louder the second and third time. Her name became his mantra, helping to clear his thoughts.

"Rey."

* * *

Eight hours had passed and _the Millennium Falcon_ finally entered the Ileenium system.

Rey felt a tingle rush down her spine, though she tried to ignore the sensation. The feeling had been happening on a consistent basis since leaving _Starkiller._ It had to be a coincidence, at least that's what she told herself.

By now, the Jedi-in-training had switched into her regular leggings, vest and armguards. The ballroom gown was hanging up again; grass stains and all. She was grateful that Leia Organa had given her the opportunity to wear one. For an evening Rey had felt like a princess— _a princess spy_ , anyway. But it was time to get back to reality.

The Resistance Base came up on the _Falcon's_ console. Han Solo called for Rey's help, preferring not to wake Chewie—waking napping Wookiees was dangerous. Rey plopped into the seat at the controls, happy to take her turn as co-pilot.

"Mmm," Rey said, rubbing her sore neck. There were so many tender patches, up and down her neck and under her chin. She worried that tiny bruises were beginning to form. Explaining those marks wouldn't be easy.

Han Solo cleared his raspy throat, "Did you say something?"

"No," Rey said, shifting her eyes to the side. She could have swore that she heard...

"Rey," came a deep but steady voice, echoing in her thoughts.

"Kylo Ren," Rey gasped, answering the First Knight. She unfastened her seatbelt and hurried out of the cockpit, leaving Han to only guess what the girl's problem could be.

Rey tiptoed past BB-8 and made it to the back of _the Falcon._

"What… what do you want?" she asked, feeling her pulse racing again. How the hell was this possible? How could his voice be in her head?

"You know what I want," Kylo Ren replied. "Come back to me."

"I can't," Rey said, shutting her eyes. "But you could always come home. Why didn't you tell me who you _really_ were?"

Kylo Ren was silent on the other side of the connection. He realized that Rey had been talking to his father. He considered pulling away from the girl right there, but he missed the sound of her voice.

"Kylo?"

"I can never go home… and you won't leave. What do we do about this?" he asked, in a somber voice.

"I… I'm not sure," Rey answered, rubbing her temples. How could they be having this conversation? It didn't seem possible, but she could feel his presence on board.

"I won't stop looking for you, Rey. No stone will go unturned. The Resistance won't stand in my way. I will never rest until you're with me… and that's a promise."

Rey sighed.

"It was only one evening, Kylo Ren. It was incredible, I'll give you that—the way we danced and the way you held me. Keep it as a beautiful memory, between two star-crossed strangers. Forget about the stolen plans and how the night ended. It was a perfect evening. And we can never let it happen again. I won't allow myself to fall for you." Even though she knew she already had.

" _We'll see,"_ Kylo hissed arrogantly. She could feel him smiling just before he pulled away from the conversation.

The young Jedi was left alone, but this debate was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a part of Rewritten Reylo. Please follow me on tumblr for more - Terapid
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
